zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Foxy Ara-Bunny Knight
Once I was the top cop of the ZPD who could solve any kind of crime Nowadays, I provide art and entertainment for the entire city when I´m on stage To me, it´s another branch where a bunny like me can show all her potential If a gazelle can become a pop star, a rabbit can become a belly dancer as well The most beautiful veils, jewels and bedlahs are on me every time I perform I feel just as proud in all that as I did in my uniform I´ve danced before crowned heads, who often pay in the city a visit or two Some producers are even offering me a chance to appear in their movies too After every performance, all my fans come and ask for autographs Several young female mammals want me to give them dance lessons But there are things that matter more than just fame and fortune And that is you, my loving and loyal fox fiancé You captured my heart like a snake captures its prey Ever since our partnership, you´ve given more to me than just friendship and loyalty Nick, you´ve always been by my side, inspiring me to go forward with my career Even in this job, I still always have time to spend with my lover I think of you so often before each show before I get prepared You´ve always been my biggest fan, even before we got engaged On the table of my backstage are all the flowers you´ve brought me As well as all the photos we have taken when we´ve been out on a date Every time I have difficulties at my job, you give me so much support and encouragement When I changed my career, you understood and showed my decision your respect There aren´t many mammals like you Nick, you are one of a kind Even though I´m a star now, I´ll always be there for you when I´m needed Currently I´m coming from a shower, getting ready for my next dance My heart beats with excitement as it knows you´ll be there again in the audience With you in my life, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world I am willing to face any challenge, no matter how hard After the shower, I put on my red bedlah and all my jewelry in place I´m almost ready after applying some make-up on my face I have heard that it´s packed tonight at this theater And in the front seat is none other than you, my dear The curtains part as I enter the stage and the dance begins I see you there, watching the show admiringly with your gentle green eyes I´ve practiced so hard to be perfectly in tune with the music During the dance, both of our heads are full of thoughts most romantic I´m filled with energy during my navel movements and when I strut my stuff My devotion to this art will stay strong, even when it is tough I have so many admirers, but my heart belongs only to you The audience members can see that too When the show ends, your applause is big and glorious You come to my backstage, giving me a rose and a kiss That´s the best kind of compliments a dancer like me can ask for After we get married, I can´t wait to see what my future career has in store Feels so good when my biggest admirer is also my mate If I´m an Ara-Bunny princess, then you´re my foxy Ara-Bunny knight. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories